In recent years stenciled-on gaskets have realized increasing acceptance, replacing the previous die-cut gaskets. This new form of gasketing has been made possible largely through the availability of improved chemical sealant formulations which are capable of being pressed through a stencil to form an appropriate gasket pattern on a surface to be sealed, and are then curable to effect a satisfactory seal. Development of stencil gasketing has been delayed, however, by the unavailability of fully suitable application devices. According to typical prior art procedures an excess of gasketing material is applied to the stencil and is then squeegeed in order to press it through the stencil and deposit it in gasket form on the surface to be sealed. This has resulted in excessive use of material, with attendant loss of economy, and has also required a separate wiping or squeegee operation. The present invention provides a device which simultaneously dispenses an appropriate amount of gasketing material, presses it through a stencil, and wipes the stencil essentially clean without significant waste of material.